S. Hawkins
S. Hawkins is the main protagonist of the horror webseries ECKVA, a spinoff of . They are an enigmatic individual who used to be an employee at the ECKVA Network, who now seeks to uncover the deadly mysteries surrounding the organization and the mysterious entity stalking them. They are very secretive, not even showing their face on camera. History S. Hawkins was a former employee at the ECKVA Broadcasting Network. Though their position at the organization is currently unknown, it is known that they were taking the prescription drug Preaxin around the same time they applied for the job and presumably while working there. S. Hawkins has admitted to not remembering the application process in detail. Eventually, ECKVA dissolved for unknown reasons, and S. Hawkins lost their job there. An unknown amount of time later, Hawkins began picking up broadcasting signals from a house that he inherited but did not occupy and sent by an unknown individual. These broadcasts were labeled with ECKVA's branding, but contained eerie footage of past programming, odd images, and text and audio messages throughout. The broadcasts seemed to be hooked up to some sort of outdated computer database, where activity was monitored and different programs were occasionally broadcasted running. Hawkins set up equipment in the house to capture these enigmatic signals and began documenting them. Eventually, these broadcasts seemed to target Hawkins in particular, referencing his activities and past work life. They began broadcasting an animated series called Alis Pastry, which seems to be a corrupted and altered version of the tests and crude sketches created for an unmade children's series called Alice's Bakery. These feature the titular character, Alis Pastry, encountering strange and unsettling characters among scribbled backdrops, often being forced or compelled to "see the light" or "understand". As these cartoons continued, they became darker and creepier as the drawings were distorted and disfigured, and disfigured photographs of real people began appearing in places. Hawkins ran into a problem when, one day, the signals were not reaching his house. He went to the abandoned house to find some loose wiring was the issue, and proceeded to fix it. The broadcasts afterwards referenced this visit to the house. When the issue returned, Hawkins returned to the house again to find a note telling him to access ECKVA's Database 452 and a Preaxin pill. Hawkins threw the pill away, but knew whoever broke into the house was connected to ECKVA. Accessing the database revealed a monitoring system, which Hawkins was unable to investigate further. Hawkins decided to return to the abandoned house one more time to install a security system. However, upon entering, the front door falls off its hinges and all of the equipment is gone, with only a keyboard remaining. Hawkins hears some banging and goes to investigate, only to be attacked by a humanoid creature and brought down. ECKVA continues its broadcast signals, with darker episodes of Alis Pastry, corrupted promotional material for the station, and strange footage of the abandoned house seemingly showing the entity. They then broadcast a first-person video capture from Hawkins, stumbling in the woods around the abandoned house in an intoxicated state, coughing up blood before collapsing. The broadcast then ends with a chat between Hawkins and a mysterious chat user named A. Raymond, discussing the footage. Hawkins wakes up back in the house, with a radio repeating the phrase "You are the last". Hawkins has images of the entity flash in his mind as well as on the video recording, but cannot remember what happened. The entity seemingly "infected" Hawkins with something, as a spot of what appears to be static appears on Hawkins' arm and begins to spread. Hawkins tries to access an old account to talk to A. Raymond, but is only able to have a brief conversation where Raymond asks Hawkins to help them "find the brightest light" before a system purge resets the system. Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-29 at 11.12.33 PM.png|S. Hawkins after being attacked by a mysterious entity. Screen Shot 2020-01-29 at 11.13.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-29 at 11.11.30 PM.png|S. Hawkins infected with some kind of static. Screen Shot 2020-01-29 at 11.13.27 PM.png|S. Hawkins' conversations with A. Raymond. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Genderless Category:Victims Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Paranoid Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Self-Aware Category:Self Hating Category:Addicts Category:Determinators Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Protector of Innocence